Hair removal is one example of a treatment performed by handheld laser treatment systems. Selective wavelengths of light from a laser source are absorbed by the melanin of a hair, which heats and kills a target hair follicle. Different fluence levels and applications techniques are appropriate for hair removal from different regions of the body. For example, there are regions of the body where precision application of a laser is needed, such the lip region, using devices that provide a first level of concentrated fluence at a particular beam shape is desirable while for other areas a second level of concentrated fluence at a different particular beam shape is desirable. However, for a physician, obtaining separate pieces of equipment for performing such treatments can be expensive.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for reconfigurable handheld laser treatment systems and methods.